Whitewhisper
Whitewhisper "I may be blind, but I see your pure heart." Meet Whitewhisper You wonder through the forest, your fur waving in the cold breeze. Thirst crawled at your stomache as you looked for any sign of water. You scent the air, picking up the scent of a cat, you freeze. Slowly, you looked around and you hear a soft mew, "Excuse me, why are you on SnowyClan territory?" You whirl around and see a grey and white she-cat. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know this place belonged to someone!" You say hurriedly. The she-cats ear flicked "This territory doesn't belong to me, but to my clan, SnowyClan." You remember cats whispering about clans living in the forest, but you didn't believe them, but now it turns out to be true. "You live... In a clan?" You ask, suddenly curious about the she-cat. "I do, I'm a Medicine Cat. My job is to heal injured and sick cats that are also in SnowyClan." She explained. You suddenly notice that this she-cats eyes were pure white. Sunlight poored into the forst and you notice scars running down her face and by her eyes. "Are you blind?" you blurt out and thn studder out, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" the she-cat flicked her tail "Its fine. And yes, I am blind." she murmured. "Oh, Im sorry for that." you say sympathetically. "Its not your fault. Anyways, are you looking for shelter?" She asked and you nod and say yes. "Would you be intrested in joining Snowyclan?" She suddenly asked. "Yes!" You say excitedly. "But, what is your name?" You add on. "Im Whitewhisper. And you are...?" She mewed. "Im _________." You answer. "Well, __________, I'll show you to SnowyClan." Information Family Parents Froststorm X Talonflame (She-cat) X (Tom) Brothers Marko Sisters N/A Prophecies and Omens Whitewhisper has reveiced a few prophecies since she is a medicine cat. All the prophecies are listed below "Watch out for a striking paw, in which a cat will fall" --- "The vast is attacking on the Willow, Kai, and Dash, only the Seed and Pebble of another cat can heal." --- "When the moon rises and the sun falls, and only the moon and stars light, Midnight comes to conquer all" Apperance Whitewhisper is a white she-cat with grey markings. She have a grey tail tip and a grey ear. She has oddly colored white eyes. Personality Whitewhisper is a kind she-cat, she is also very calm. She doesn't get mad easily, but becomes awkward and weird when others mention her blindness. Likes Helping others- Who wouldn't like helping others? Gathering herbs- She loves to be outside in nature where the bramble walls of the medicine cat den weren't closing in on her healing- She loved to heal other cats, and to see other cats healthy and helping their clan Dislike Fighting- Who likes fighting?! Arguing- Again, who like arguing?! Quotes "I may be blind, but I can see your pure heart" "Everyone has flaws, but we deal with them and soon we feel perfect" Fears Swimming- She's blind, and she worries about what happens beneath the water since she cant see Tree climbing- What if she misses a branch and falls? What if she falls out of the tree? Fighting- She cant see her attackers... Talents Healing- she is amazing at healing, she has done it most of her life Finding herbs- Since she's blind, her other scences are better and she can scent herbs easily Tree climbing- She's terrified of tree climbing, but she will do it if she has to. Hunting- Shes ok at hunting, but doesn't do it. Fighting- Shes deffinetally not the best fighter, but for defence she'll do it. Swimming- She doesn't like it, and she never really does it, but to sive a drowning cat, she will do it.